


Mark's Freedom

by Dolphintreasure



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, web shows
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Pain, Possession, Stabbing, Suffering, distraction, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure
Summary: Jack doesn't want to do it...he can't do it.But he knows it's the only way.





	Mark's Freedom

"Ye bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

Jack pinned Dark against the wall holding the sharp blade to his throat. Slowly, he sank the edge into Dark's skin watching as his blood bubbled. It was black as night and it billowed like smoke. Jack froze his actions watching this unfold only to come to a horrific realization. If he did "kill" Dark, that meant his best friend Mark would parish as well.

Dark just smirked at the cod of Irish. How cute; he was trying to be tough. Trying to get his friend back. Such an insignificant effort.

"Aw, do you miss your boyfriend?" Dark taunted him with a snarky voice. "You want him to give you a kiss?"

Infuriated, Jack pressed with all of his strength against the solid body in front him, holding the demon in place.

"Fuck you!" Jack screamed. He pressed the knife harder into the gray flesh torn between wanting to kill him and knowing that he couldn't.

"In your dreams, Jackaboy!" Dark roared in his face. "This body belongs to me, now. Do you know how long I've waited to see Earth again? To reign terror and misery upon unsuspecting souls? You're boyfriend was too good to pass up. It's not my fault he got himself into this mess."

"He is not my boyfriend, ye bitch bastard! And he would never let you take over! Ever!"

"All humans are weak, Sean! Even your lover here..."

That pushed Jack over the edge. He wheeled his arm, balled up his fist, and crushed it with full force into Darks face. The demon's head snapped sharply blurring his vision for half a second. Jack swung again ready to strike another deafening blow before Dark summoned his power.

All for not. In a blink of an eye, Dark snapped his red eyes back to Jack, opened his mouth wide, and let out a long, high, ear piercing shriek, loud enough to break glass and rattle the room. Jack was flung backward from the demon by the immense force of the powerful inhuman scream. The knife dropped from his hand in the process. His body hit the carpeted floor, blood pounding in his ears. He desperately smashed his palms against his ear canals trying to block out the horrible sounds. All around him, he bluntly heard the glass window panes crack. The whole floor vibrated underneath him and the glass coffee table shattered behind him. Small bits of glass fell on his arms and scattered on the floor. Jack kept his eyes squeezed shut, kept his palms over his ears, and waited for the monster to stop. Shortly after his fall, Dark ceased his screaming. A wide smile crossed his features as he stared down at the Irishman. Softly, he started to laugh. Jack slowly removed his hands from his ears hating the ringing that was clogging his head.

"Boy, Jack! You sure know how to punch! Fuck," Dark laughed and wiped at his mouth. He felt the lip start to puff up, but no blood was present yet. Jack sat up and ran his fingers over his ears trying to sooth away the constant ringing. Before he knew it, he was being raised off the ground by his neck. His breath caught in his throat and instantly started to panic. Ignoring the light buzzing in his ear drums, he grasped at the powerful arm that lifted him from the ground. He went higher and higher. His vision started to go and his feet dangled in the air. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't fight the hand clutching his abused throat. And then he found himself looking down; down into the demonic eyes of his friends captor. He saw a flash of bright jagged teeth before blackness swam in front of his vision, threatening to close in on him. He gasped weakly.

"My turn!" Dark growled below him. With little effort, Dark tossed Jack by his neck into the closest dry wall causing a large impact letting a mountain of debris spray out from the wall. The wooden beams cracked and the whole wall shifted at the force. Jack fell to the ground coughing and gasping trying to get air through his collapsed trachea and into his lungs. Saliva gathered under his tongue, tears formed in his eyes, and snot ran from his nose. He shook his head and tried to kneel using what remained of the wall to support his for sure broken ribs.

"This is fun," Dark said as he stalked closer to Jack. "Are you having fun, Jack!?"

Jack could not react quickly enough to the fast kick to his stomach. A loud pained grunt escaped his mouth and he almost collapsed to the ground. Dark kicked him again, grabbed the back of Jack's shirt, and flung the smaller man with ease back over to the glass covered floor with a loud scream. Jack landed on his back, his head hitting hard on the floor causing stars to form behind his eyes. He spat some blood that time. He lay there feeling the small shards clinging to his skin. Carefully, he stretched his arms around the floor searching for the discarded blade hoping to the gods above that he would find it on a miracle. Just as his hope got the best of him, Dark was suddenly there pressing the heel of his foot onto his wrist almost crushing the bone. Jack winced and let out a small whimper.

"Looking for this, Jackaboy?" Dark pulled the small blade from behind him as he smirked. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was defeated. "Look at you. Pathetic piece of shit! Why do you even care so much? You should just leave him alone. He does not like you, anyway. He was never your friend to begin with. He only uses you, Jack; uses you to get what he wants. He doesn't care about your friendship."

Jack tried to shut out the slander. None of it was true. He knew that. The words hurt, yes, but none of it meant anything. Dark was pure evil; filth and lies.

"He knows you're just a joke. He's laughs behind your back when you're not looking. I know because I've lived in his head. I've watched you two very closely," Dark muttered his monologue as he crouched closer to Jack making sure to dig his heel even further into his skin. Jack winced hissing through his teeth. Jack tried to reach with his other free arm over to the demon to try and push him away. Dark saw this and stopped it. Jacks arm froze in place in midair over his chest. He looked at it stunned. He had no control over it. He couldn't move his arm.

Dark slowly smiled in triumph as he looked into Jack's eyes. He saw the dread. He smelled the fear. He drank it all in.

"Oh, please! What the fuck were you thinking? Not only do I have the knife, Jackie. I can also manipulate you...anyway I want to. I told you...you're pathetic!"

Dark was very close to Jack's face as he spit the last word out. Jack shut his eyes in a vice like manner, trying not to get startled so easily. He couldn't help it. He was trapped by this...thing...this demonic creature that could control him with telekinesis. He was at his mercy. He couldn't help but feel afraid. Tears were behind his eye lids now threatening to come out.

"You're right..." Jack whispered.

"What?" Dark answered.

"I said you're right. I am pathetic. I can't even keep myself from crying! You scare me. You're more powerful than I. I can't even fight you. I’m weak as fuck!"

Dark knelt there and remained silent, listening intently. He swung the knife in his one hand playing with the sharp edge. He retained his focus on Jacks other arm and slowly moved it to the glass covered floor.

"Before you kill me...can I see Mark one last time? Please..." Jack had opened his eyes half way and looked directly into Dark's red ones.

"Ha! I knew you were gay! Disgusting trash. You want him back for one last fuck, or kiss? I feeling generous today, but whatever you do...make it quick!"

"I promise. I'll be quick," Jack wheezed.

Dark grunted before he stepped away from Jack releasing his hold on his body. Jack felt in control again and sat up as he watched Dark slink back into the corner of Hell. He sat Mark's body down on the floor and lowered his head.

Jack waited.

Soon, Mark's head looked up blinking his tired eyes. Before he addressed The Irishman, he glanced around quickly in shock of what he is seeing. Broken glass on the floor, destroyed wall, wall debris...and he couldn't remember a thing. Them, that's when he noticed the knife in his hand and blood on the other. His heart rate increased and he dropped the cursed thing like it burned his skin.

"Mark?" Jack gently called to him.

Mark looked up at his name being called. "J-Jack..?"

It was Mark and Jack was relieved. His eyes were back to normal. Jack slowly dragged his damaged body over to him holding his ribs in one hand.

"Jack...what the fuck happened to you? What has he done!?" Mark was visibly shaking trying to understand the scene before him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he began to almost hyperventilate. Jack reached him in time to gather the older man into a hug as best he could manage. Mark returned the hug and sobbed into Jack’s shirt gripping the fabric tightly in his hands.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Mark," Jack whispered to the desperate man trying to soothe him.

"Jack...I don't remember a thing! What happened in here? Are you okay? Did he do this? Please tell me. I need to know!"

"Yes, Mark. It was him. But, it's not your fault. By God, don’t you think for one second this is your fault, ya hear me?!" Jack whispered with a strong vehemence towards the damned creature.

"Oh god, Jack! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! How the fuck do I stop this!? How can we stop this?!"

Jack bit his lip and started to quiver. He had an idea all along, but it would devastate him for his remaining days. But, Mark would be free. Free from this demon and free from this living hell he was in. He had to do it.

"I know what to do, Mark. Just close your eyes for me. And don't open them no matter what. Just listen to me, okay? Listen to my voice only. Can you do that for me?" Jack sputtered as his voice cracked and tears began flowing from his eyes as well.

Mark nodded before closing his eyes and leaning forward again into his embrace. He sobbed heavier. Jack ran his fingers soothingly through Mark’s untamed red hair before slowly reaching down and grasping onto the knife.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jack leaned back and looked at him.

Mark sniffed and looked at him. "Yeah. Of course."

"That was the best day of my life. You and all our friends were there. And the fans. Holy shit, the fans! I met some of the most amazing people that day. Including you. And Wade and Bob and the grumps. Remember t’at ice cream fight we had and you shoved it down my shirt? Holy shit, it was cold and sticky. But it was the best day of my life because I met the most incredible friends. It meant so much to me coming from a small nowhere village in Ireland to the big city. I'll never forget our time together then. And I'll never forget it for the rest of my life. You all mean so much to me. So fucking much." Jack sobbed loudly and drank his spit that gathered under his tongue. He couldn't believe what he was about to do…. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way. "Just lean into me, Mark. Lean into me and close your eyes."

Mark complied before he broke down completely. He gripped Jack’s shirt clawing into the fabric. "I'm so tired, Jack. I'm so tired of this shit. I'm sick of hurting my friends...I'm so sick of him...I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Shhh. I forgive you. We forgive you. We love you. It’s okay…it’ll be okay…” he sobbed quietly.

Jack was petting Mark’s neck now letting the man sob into his shoulder. He slowly raised the knife higher and out of sight as best as he could. If Mark didn't see it coming it would be easier for both of them. So far, Dark had no idea what was about to happen. He was probably covering his ears not wanting to listen to their pathetic sobbing. His plan was working.

"That's it, Mark. Just relax now. And listen to me only."

There was a quiet among them. Jack cried. Then he started singing. He sang in Irish. Dark couldn't understand Irish. He sang about their friendship, he sang about their memories together, and he forgave him over and over. Mark closed his eyes and just listened…letting the vibrations in Jack’s chest flutter against his cheek. He gripped Jack’s shirt even tighter, squeezing his eyes closed as he realized what Jack was about to do…but they couldn’t let Dark know…he was so scared…but he knew…this was for the best…kill the vessel…kill the demon…and they would be free.

Mark will be free.

Carefully, but swiftly, Jack struck Mark’s neck with the blade. Blood pooled immediately over his hand as he pressed the blade as far in as he could manage, separating the muscle, sinew, and tissue. Mark stiffened and sucked in a breath as a weird numbing feeling spread down his throat. His eyes widened, his neck going numb. He could feel his blood draining; he leaned back with his mouth agape trying to look Jack in the eyes as best he could. He started gurgling and clutching as hard as he could onto Jack’s shirt even harder as his vision began to swim, his head feeling heavy.

Jack removed the blade from Mark’s throat and stared back at him. His cheeks were stained with hot tears and drool was seeping from his closed lips as he watched his good friend slowly die right in front of him. He had to repress a gag when Mark coughed up blood spewing it over his chin and cheeks. The look on Mark’s face made his own eyes swell up in a plethra of tears, his throat hurting as it constricted in agony of his deed. He couldn’t do anything but caress his friend’s neck and face spreading the blood on his fingers as he laid there dying. Jack felt Mark’s grip begin to loosen on his shirt, his face going paler by the second as his essence poured from the open wound. 

"J...Jack..." was Mark’s final word as he slumped completely back against the wall letting his entire body go limp. Jack felt Mark release his hoodie and watched his arms slump down to the floor, his brown eyes unfocused as he stared at nothing. Jack lost it then.

"Oh god! Mark! I'm so sorry..." He screamed and sobbed at the same time. He reached out and clutched his dead friend to his chest his shoulders shaking, fat tears falling down his face. He didn't mind the warm blood flowing onto him. The deed was done. The demon was dead and Mark was finally free.


End file.
